Bubblegum Bitch! (Bubbleline) (1 Temporada)
by Sunflowers19
Summary: La Princesa Bubblegum, mas conocida como Bonnibel no es la típica damisela en apuros, ella se ha convertido en alguien independiente pero al mismo tiempo ha dado a conocer su otra cara. Y es que, nuestra "princesita no es más que una perra".


_**~Prólogo~**_

Era un hermoso día en la tierra de OOO, y una de nuestras más queridas princesas, se levantaba a los primeros rayos del sol y el dulce canto de los pájaros, sus delicados pasteles y el suelo, una camiseta de color negra y unos rosas cortas, la camiseta lleva como un diseño rockero con dos manzanas cubiertas de salsa de chocolate o lodo, empaladas en estacas que está estrangulando una serpiente amarilla de agua.

Ella era una joven muy hermosa, con su cuerpo delgado y curvilíneo, sus caderas anchas y piernas largas, su larga melena rosa, sus ojos del mismo color, pero su piel era un rosa más pálido y delicado.

La Rosada era conocida como la " _Princesa Bubblegum_ ", la mejor manera de conocer su nombre era Bonnibel, pero todos los conocedores de ese nombre porque actuaba como de la realeza, un lugar donde siempre iba a ir a su perfección, ella era perfecta, La mejor manera de aprender. Todos los niños de la preparación, tanto para los estudiantes como para los profesores.

Ella era la mejor,… o eso es lo que nos gusta hacer siempre.

Ya que la "Dulce Princesa" que todos conocemos no es más que una….

\- _Esto no es nada bueno aquí._

Perra

_—Agh… mierda, mierda, mierda, todos estos vestidos están pasados de modas, es que un princesa no puede lucir bien_ —decía mientras sacaba un montón de ropa de armario y la tiraba al suelo, todos ropa de marca que se había comprado recién ayer, sobre girando una de las muchas tarjetas de platino que tenía en su chequera, claro nada le costó pagar unos billones por un vestido de marca que podías conseguir un buen precio en una tienda de segunda mano pero claro La princesita quería la mejor.

\- _Rayos, ¡eh ... MENTITA! -_ grito llamando a su mayordomo mentita, cual es el cuidado que he tenido desde que era una pequeña bolita de azúcar, obvio que no era su nombre, pero ella lo llama el cariño, y que era una de Las personas que conoces El verdadero ser de la princesa y la persona que sufrió los incipientes caprichos, claro que no le importaba el gran cariño, la princesa y que no importaba que ella se trata como basura algunas veces.

–– _Me hablo Madame_ ha entrado a la habitación, pero como todo buen mayordomo, toco antes de entrar.

—_Si mentita, necesito que me ayudes en algo, vez toda la ropa que está en el suelo, necesito que la recojas y la tires, y de paso consígueme una nueva, necesito algo con que lucirme el día de hoy_—dijo agarrando su peine y peinándose la melena, su mayordomo solo suspiro pesadamente, por supuesto que aceptaría la orden de su majestad, pero como conocía a la princesa, sabía que cambiaría de opinión.

—_No sería mejor que la donáramos_—sugirió el mayordomo, lo cual recibió como respuesta una tremenda carcajada.

— _¿Donarla? Por favor, eso es algo que dicen para darles más razones a los pobretones de ser pobres, que lo hagan esas beneficencia de caridad…ya sabes…esas…_—hizo una pausa—_aunque sabes que, mejor dónalas así la gente sabrá lo buena que soy, pero que buena persona soy—_siguió peinando su cabello como si nada, hasta que paro y volteo a ver a su mayordomo—_o sabes que...cambie de parecer, me las quedo ya después decidiré que hacer con ellas, total es mi ropa y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella._

Así de bipolar era la princesa, pero si aún no han visto lo perra que puede ser, sigan leyendo.

Ya después de buscar en lo más recóndito de su armario, logro encontrar algo que le gustara, un vestido Purpura con un cinturón rosa, una bufanda del mismo color que el cinturón, y finalmente, unos tacones negros. A, y no hay que olvidar su tiara, como la princesa perfecta que era necesitaba algo que la identificara, y que más seria que su preciada tiara, que innecesaria, era para darle ese toque "Especial" a su estilo.

—_Estoy lista_—Sonrió y se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo, posando para aquel y sacando su celular para tomarse unas cuantas fotos, que aunque fabulosas, no eran aceptables y por eso eran eliminadas—, _Agh...esta foto se ve horrible, y esta, esta, esta, esta también…_

Y, así siguió, hasta que encontró una foto que le encantara para postearlo en Instagram, twitter, Facebook, snapchat, Kik, etc. Cualquier red social que tenía le servía a la princesa para tener más seguidores, y cada foto que posteo, en menos de 3 segundos tuvo como más de un millón de Like y comentarios, y más seguidores. Una sonrisa de orgullo se plasmó en el rostro de la princesa mientras leía cada comentario positivo que no presto atención a lo que le decía su mayordomo mentado, pero claro no podría faltar algún envidioso o envidiosa, más conocido como _Hater_, que dieran un Dislike seguido de un comentario, por suerte sus conocimientos tecnológicos lo ayudaban en este caso, solo necesitaba oprimir unas cuantas teclas para hackear la cuenta de ese odioso hater para darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, ya obtenida su contraseña e ingresado a la cuenta, solo quedo por exhibir sus conversación, fotos y videos personales, no tanto para arruinarle la vida, pero si para joderle un tiempo a esta.

Y, asi paso, observo como el reinado de ese usuario se destruía con una simple tecla, y como si fuera un simple juego de ajedrez donde tenías que destruir el reino del otro, ella hizo su jaque mate y destruyo la reputación de otro hater mas, con la princesa nadie debía meterse, talvez solía ser una _Pinky_, pero del título de perra se lo ganaba con honores, y más cuando le dieron el don de ser una cerebrito en la ciencia, que era un arma peligrosa si caía en las manos equivocadas, o más bien, sus manos.

—_Lady Bonnibel, el mercedes ya está preparado_—comento el mayordomo mentita, mirando su reloj de bolsillo y fijándose en la hora, ella solo bufo mientras guardaba su teléfono en su bolso, no sin antes ver la hora del reloj, todavía faltaba unos 30 minutos para que llegara a la escuela, y unos 10 minutos para que empezara su primera clase, que era lo que más odiaba su princesa, la clase de historia, tener esa clase le hacía sentir vieja, y no tenía tiempo para una arruga o encontrarse una cana blanca en su cabello chicloso.

—Suspiro pesadamente—de acuerdo, mentita ya voy—se levantó, se acomodó la falda y agarro su bolso llevando todo lo necesario, sus libros de texto, su portafolio, su celular, su cargador, su cartuchera, su laptop, su estuche de maquillaje, goma de mascar, toallitas húmedas e higiénicas para esos momentos de "accidentes", y sobre todo sus lentes color rosa con lentillas en forma de corazón.

—_Lady Bonnibel, el desayuno ya está servido, y por favor no se lo salte hoy también, no es saludable_—Pidió el mentado casi como suplica, pero como nuestra princesa era una Diva y eso ni medicamentos se lo quita, le importo un carajo, y como muestra de aquello, rodo los ojos y di un suspiro de fastidio, algo que no paso de ser percibido por el mentado que solo suspiro resignado y salió de la habitación, y detrás de ella la princesa, que salió azotando fuertemente su puerta dejando un gran eco por su habitación, y camino por los largos pasillos por la alfombra rosa aterciopelada, el golpeteo hacía con sus tacones se escuchaba como eco en las paredes, se acercó hacia la escaleras de su hogar y comenzó a bajar a paso lento mientras con una de sus manos agarraba la barandal y la otra sujetaba su bolso, que era uno de color rosa, con corazones morados y un llavero de un cupcakes con una carita feliz que esta agarrado del cierre. Llego al piso de abajo, salió haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía la menta, ella no comería, no cuando tenía que ir y lucir perfecta para sus idiotas admiradores, para ella su hermosa talla 5 era lo que nunca debía perder en su vida.

Vio su hermoso _Mercedes Benz Rosa _esperando por ella, lo contemplo, está completamente como nuevo, sin ralladuras y reluciente, tal como a ella le gustaba, se subió sin más y se encamino hacia la preparatoria, paso por varias tiendas y calles lujosas de la ciudad, todos al ver su auto pasar la saludaban o les gritaba piropos, porque claro, ella era una celebridad hasta en la ciudad. Llego a la prepa, lo llevo al estacionamiento, para estacionarlo en su propio aparcado, y era suyo, porque tenía una placa con su nombre tallado en oro, ya bajando de su mercedes, los gritos y alabanzas no se hicieron esperar, eso aumento aún más su ego, pero no mostraría debilidad, asi que caminando dando pasos firmes como de una modelo de pasarela se tratara mientras todo a su alrededor se apartaba para darle espacio, como si caminara en una alfombra roja de cine, y eso era lo que parecía, ella era la estrella del lugar, y asi se quedaría.

Pero unos ojos conocidos la miraba con cierto desagrado, no paso de ser percibido por la princesa, que solo hizo caso omiso a esa mirada por ya saber de quien se trataba.

—Marcy, ¿Estas bien?—Pregunto una rubia a su amiga pálida, al verla mirar con odio a la princesa.

—Si Fio, estoy bien—musito la pálida gris, quien tenía el pelo de un azul muy oscuro, ella era Marceline abadeer, más conocida como "La reina vampiro", por sus grandes colmillos, y su estilo _gotic-punk._

—No entiendo porque la odias, se ve que es una buena persona—comento la rubia de ojos azules, mientras la vampiresa solo podía rodar los ojos a la ingenuidad de su amiga, ella al igual que el resto no sabía el verdadero ser que era la princesa, pero ella sí.

\- **_Es que la princesita, no es más que una perra_** —Escupió, mientras que su amiga la miraba confundida, aunque sus palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza, lo que le hizo pensar ...

_¿Qué tan perra puede ser?_


End file.
